A Complicated Encounter
by xIknowyoux
Summary: The Dragon's Ran and Shao are sending Aang and Zuko over a 100 years back in time, What will happen when they meet Aang's past life, Roku? And what about Sozin? There's also the question why they got send back in time in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar. And If I did, I would've made "The Promise" an animation movie~

**Summary: **The Dragon's Ran and Shao are sending Aang and Zuko over a 100 years back in time, What will happen when they meet Aang's past life, Roku? And what about Sozin? There's also the question why they got send back in time in the first place.

_THIS IS A RE-UPLOAD._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Zuko, I think we're supposed to do the dragon dance with them"

"What? What about this situation that you think they want us to dance."

"Well, I think they want us to do something. Let's just try it."

"Fine."

_Both Aang and Zuko did the Dragon Dance as they learned at the temple. The blue dragon followed Aang while the red dragon was following Zuko. They finished their dance with their fists pointed and each other._

_"Judgment time." The Sun Warrior Chief said._

_Over the next few seconds, the dragon's Ran and Shao where taking a good look at their visitors, and decided to show them their fire. Aang and Zuko both finally understood the real meaning behind fire as they stared at the mixing colors of the burning fire. Fire was harmony, and life. Not rage and anger._

They understood but weren't aware of what was happening outside the flame. Then when the fire surrounding them slowly faded away something odd happened.

Aang leaped up and quickly looked around, knowing something odd just happened. "Zuko, Where are the dragons?"

Zuko blinked. "How am I supposed to know?" he said and then stared down at the ground where the Sun warriors were supposed to stand. "Do _you_know what happened to those people?" Zuko asked back, already knowing the answer.

Aang shook his head."No," he said as he descended the stoned steps, Zuko following him. "Maybe they secretly left while we we're in the middle of those flames.." Aang suggested.

Zuko frowned. _Why would they do that?_He thought. "Perhaps, let's first try if my fire bending is back on." He said and unleashes a bright fire out of his two fists.

Aang nodded and did the same thing as Zuko. _It worked. _"It really works! I can fire bend!" He said excitedly.

Zuko crossed his arms and smiled. "Well done Aang."

Aang turned to Zuko and smiled. "Thank you Zuko, and likewise."

Zuko nodded and stared at the sky for a second. "Let's find your bison, I bet everyone's waiting."

"Sure," Aang felt unpleased by something though. "But,. I feel like something weird's going on right now. It could just be me though.." he muttered a bit.

"Well I'm sure it's just you, let's go." He reminded him and Aang nodded. "I guess you're right."

Aang felt something was wrong, he thought it was just him, but in reality it wasn't. His avatar powers had told him he got thrown in a world different from the world they are supposed to be in. They, are about to find this out though.

Aang blinked and took one last glance of the place before they hurried to Appa.

**xoxoxox**

"Appa! Where are you!" Aang yelled while waving his arms in the air. Hoping his Bison picked up his voice, but nothing happened.

He looked everywhere, but no flying bison. Aang wondered if something like before happened to him, but immediately pushed the thought out of his mind, not wanting to think about it again.

"This is strange," Aang stated but remained silence as he suddenly remembered a hint out this situation and started to realize of what could have happened, he then flew with his glider towards Zuko who was looking for Appa on the other side of the buildings.

"Zuko, we need to talk!" Aang cried from above.

Zuko looked at Aang. "Did you find Appa?" he cried so Aang could hear it.

Aang then landed and withdrew his staff. "No, but I think I'm right about the _something feel's not right here thing_, I need to show you something."

Zuko frowned. "All right, but what makes you think something's off here? Besides the disappearance of your flying bison, which I admit is strange." Zuko confessed.

**xoxoxox  
**  
"So, what did you wanted to show me?" Zuko asked as he inspected his surroundings.

"This," Aang said as he walked towards the string which was knotted to the wall. "Do you remember  
this trap?"  
"I do, you activated this trap." He said as he walked towards the string and touched it, followed by it going off. Spikes appeared like it already was supposed to do.

Zuko remained silence, not knowing the reason of it suddenly being in its originally state. There was just one option left, which he thought was impossible. "Wait, are you saying.."

Aang nodded. "Yes, how else could everyone suddenly disappear before us? Even Appa? And this trap got back into its state before we entered the temple," he said and sighed. "This must be the past somehow."

Zuko's eyes widened. "That's not possible! How could we possible be in another time?" he gasped at Aang.

"Well, I experienced multiple things which we're impossible, yet possible for me." Aang stated and smirked a little."

Aand then started pacing back and forth. "But, I think the dragon's Ran and Shao are behind this. They we're the one who spewed the fire, and everybody had disappeared directly after that.

"But what's the point of them, sending us for _over who know how many years_into the past!" Zuko cried angrily, more meant towards himself than Aang.

Aang shrugged. "I don't know, I guess we'll find out."  
**  
Yes the plot bunnies attacked me and after that, I just had to start writing this. I know my English Isn't great and that I still need a lot to learn, but oh well.. I will write a minimum of 1000 words for each chapter. If I'm right the next one will be updated next Saturday. **_**Please**_** review and tell me your opinions, I admit this, I'm begging you too –sighs in shame–**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Dragon**

"So, What now?"

"I think we should find a way to get out of here."Zuko scratched his hair. He knew this. **First **get out of this place, **then **find a way to get out of this time, in _whichever time_ they are. But that didn't really mattered right now."Yeah, I know that, but how on Earth are we going to get off this place without your flying Appa thing?" Zuko complained.

"Its Appa," Aang reminded him. "And I'm not really sure, maybe-"Aang wanted to finish his sentence, but something huge from afar suddenly appeared and got both Aang's and Zuko's first it looked like a small red blurry thing and it flew right at them. It was then a few seconds later that Aang and Zuko realized it wasn't just red blur, eyes widened as they saw it coming closer._It was a dragon. _

It wasn't just a dragon, Aang realized. '_Didn't I saw this dragon before?' _He asked himself as he watched the dragon get's closer to thought the dragon was going to attack them, as he watched the dragon getting closer and closer and flying at high speed. He turned to Aang. "We need to do something! It's flying right at us!" He cried at Aang who just stared at the dragon.

"Aang?" Zuko said, trying to get his attention.

It seemed like he was wrong. The dragon stopped before them and landed on the ground, bowing head a little and keeping himself quiet as he looked at Aang.

Aang's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, I know who you are."

"You know?" Zuko asked in confusing, also not understanding the reason why the dragon didn't attacked them.

Aang approached the dragon and touched it. "You're Fang, Roku's animal guide and friend." He said while smiling at the dragon who growled softly.

"Avatar Roku's.. dragon?" Zuko murmured as he too approached the dragon and stroked it softly. "But.. how?" he asked.

Aang turned to Zuko and looked a bit worried. "I think we're in the time period of my past life, avatar Roku."

Zuko gasped. "Are you serious?"

"I mean, do you even know who lives in this world right now?"

"You mean Roku? Or Sozin?" Aang asked himself as he frowned a little.

Zuko gulped. They were both alive now, both his grandparents. Fire lord Sozin from his father's side, and Avatar Roku from his mother's side. Aang was aware of Zuko being Fire Lord Sozin his great-grandson, but never learned about his connection to Avatar Roku.

_'I think I should keep this a secret for a while though'_ he thought.  
**  
**"Zuko, you're there? You're spacing a little."

"What? I'm fine.." he smiled weakly.

Fang growled softly again, trying to tell them something.

Aang blinked and stroked Avatar Roku's dragon. "Zuko, I think he wants us to jump on his back." He stated and touched the dragon gently with both his hand, and jumped carefully on his back. The dragon still kept still.

"Come on Zuko." Aang smiled at him. "This is so exciting! I've never ride a dragon before! _Except for the time in the spirit world.. but that doesn't count._" He grinned.  
**  
**Zuko nodded and sat carefully behind Aang. "So that's why you knew it was Roku's dragon." He said.**  
**  
"Yeah, that's right."

* * *

Team Zuko and Aang flew above the clouds for a couple of hours, wondering where they would go.

"Just wondering, but where are we going." Zuko said while his hair was blown backwards due to the sat up straighter, trying look below at the city. "Hm, I think Fang is bringing us to Avatar Roku since Fang actually should be with him," something just popped into his mind while saying that. "I wonder why Fang left Roku and came to us."

The first sentence Aang said got Zuko. He was appalled with Aang's statement. Not only would they go to the Fire Nation, but he would also get to see his Great-grandfather, who probably didn't even knew they were related.

* * *

After flying for hours, Zuko and Aang finally made it to the ground as Fang, Roku's dragon softly landed on the ground and lowered his head to the ground so that they could jump off."Seems like we arrived," Aang said as he looked around. He remembered the place from the invasion during the Day of the Black Sun. "Thanks Fang." He said.**  
**  
"We're in the Fire Nation Capital," Zuko said as he stared at the many people who live their daily lives. His eyes then pointed at the direction of the big volcano where Caldera City lies. "My home, or at least it used to be.." Zuko said as he recalled his memories of his youth.

"Fang, there you are."

The two teens blinked and turned to the voice, and both squeaked as they saw who it was.

"You're Avatar Roku!" Aang said pointing at his past life. His finger wasn't clearly pointed at Roku, he couldn't held his arm still in nervousness.

Roku raised his eyebrow then turned to the two teens and smiled slightly. "Ah, yes that's me," he noticed the clothes Aang was wearing. "An air bender? What are you doing in the Fire Nation?"

Aang gasped a little and looked at Zuko for answers but he just stared at the man who seemed to be in his late 40. Aang recognized his staring contest and sighed in loss. "Fang brought us here." He admitted.

Roku looked up in astonishment, not understanding that while he was out, his dragon decided to sneak out. "Why would he do that?" he said as he stroked his dragon.

"I'm not sure," Aang responded as he glanced behind his back, trying to break eye contact. "You're probably not going to believe it."**  
**  
"You can tell,I've faced far worse things." Roku laughed.

Aang blinked and took a deep breath. "Me and my friend are from the future, we just found ourselves into this time and right then it was your dragon who carried us to this place." Aang confessed.

Roku's eyes widened as he heard those words, not sure what to believe anymore.

* * *

That's chapter 2! Thank you for reading this story. I'm actually not even sure how this story will works out, I guess we'll just see. I just went to Wiki to search on how the Fire Nation actually looked like, and it seemed like I have become wiser, haha. Please review, it gives me hope~ :) –begs in shame–


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
**  
_He's my great-grandfather, should I act? Should I tell Avatar Roku.. that we are related.  
_  
He wanted to tell him, but he was afraid. What would Roku think he'd found out about their connection? And about his connection to Sozin, his best friend, or perhaps that was over now.  
Maybe, he should wait for another moment to tell him, there we're other things to worry about.

"Thanks for bringing us to your house Avatar Roku," Aang said and looked around. It was just a normal house, not too small nor too big. Aang remembered Avatar Roku living on an Island but perhaps, he moved to that Island when he was older.

Roku smiled. "Just call me Roku, " he said as he poured the tea. "Here you go, I'm a bit surprised that you two where from the future, but maybe destiny brought us here. "

"That, or it's just bad luck." Zuko murmured as he held the tea in both his hands, and looked at the water in it.

"I think it's destiny," Aang smiled as he said that. "Maybe the dragons Ran and Shao wanted to show us something? Who knows." He stated as he picked up his tea and drank from it. "Hey, this tea is good!"

"Stupid destiny." Zuko snapped as he looked angrily at his tea.

_Why does destiny always change, I thought it was my destiny to join the avatar, then defeat my father, not to join the avatar and ending up in the past. How are we going to defeat my father now?_  
**  
**Roku frowned. "It seems you're friend isn't pleased with the situation."He said as he sat at the table on the opposite side of where Aang and Zuko sat.

Aang grinned in amusement, he wasn't surprised, knowing Zuko he of course would be pretty annoyed with all of this. "Don't bother him, he's _almost _always like this." He said and Zuko gave him an annoyed glare but said nothing.

Roku smiled back at Aang. "I see," He took another sip of his tea, and frowned a little. They knew his name, but he forgot to ask them theirs. "Now, May I ask you, what are your names?"

Aang's face stiffened a bit, then nodded, he knew he couldn't hide who he was, not Roku at least, he knew he could thrust him. "I'm the next avatar, Aang." He said and Roku looked really surprised at first, but it slowly faded away and a soft smile made it way on his face. "So destiny really did brought us together, and you're an air bender, this does explain a few things."

Aang smiled back at him. Roku was just as nice and kind as he remembered from the spirit world.

"Roku, what exactly where you doing in this city? Do you live here?" Aang asked in curiosity. Though, he did knew Roku grew up with Sozin, so he must've lived here somewhere in his youth. But then again, he also went on Avatar journey and had to leave his home.

Roku picked up his tea again and took another sip from it, he looked sad in Aang's eyes. Was something wrong?

"I'm going to confront a friend of mine, tomorrow." He said bitterly as he held his cup tighter. "I found out something horrible he had done. And I as the avatar must fix this.." he said half broken.

Aang knew who he was referring to. Roku showed it to him in the Spirit world. He'd probably would be facing Fire Lord Sozin tomorrow, and end his friendship like he showed him.  
"Fire Lord Sozin, right?" he said wanting a conformation.

Roku looked up, wondering how he would know this. It was then a few seconds later that he realized that there were two Avatar's now. And that he's actually from the future, his future. And as the future avatar, he would know this. Somehow. "Yes, that's right." Roku replied.

He sighed. "It's best not to talk about this now," He then paid attention to the boy with the scar. "I haven't heard you're name yet." He hasn't said that much during their meeting and their way to his house which laid a little below the volcano of the Royal city. "May I ask who you are? You've been very quiet (and annoyed) during our meeting." Roku said as he stared at Zuko with interest.

Zuko looked up, his annoyed expression faded away and was replaced by nervousness.  
This wasn't just the Avatar, it was his grandfather. "_How do I need to react to him?"_He asked himself

"I'm Zuko." He said quickly.  
**  
**"That's a nice name," Roku said even though he got suspicious of Zuko's fast reaction."Are you Fire Nation?" he asked.

Zuko saw no need to lie about this. He also didn't really get why Roku would ask him such a question as he could see his clothes which were obviously Fire Nation. And not just that, it was royal. He hoped Roku didn't noticed that, but he was wrong.

"Yes, I am from the Fire Nation."

"Tell me, how did you got those royal clothes, I remember my old friend Sozin wearing those things from time to time." He asked.

Zuko gulped. Did he knew? Yes of course, Roku wasn't stupid, he knew that.

Aang looked worried at Zuko, he also knew Roku was about to find out about his connection to Fire Lord Sozin. But he would support and defend Zuko if things would work out bad, which he knew Roku wouldn't do.

"..." Zuko stared at Roku, and sighed. "Okay, you got me, I'm royal, was that what you wanted to hear?" he exclaimed. Zuko swore he saw Roku's eyes going wide a bit.  
**  
**Roku kept his hands together and looked at Zuko in curiosity, and with interest. "And perhaps, you're related to Fire Lord Sozin?" he nodded slightly. "H-He's," he paused, wondering if he really should say this but carried on. "He's my great-grandfather."_"I should've told him! I should've told him that I'm not just Fire Lord's Sozin his great-grandfather. But also his! Why can't I just say it to him.."_Zuko argued in his head."This is a surprise, a real surprise." Roku stated as he glanced from Zuko to Aang, and from Aang again to Zuko. "And you two are.. friends?""Well things happened," Aang said firmly, as he recalled his memories from over less than a year ago. "but in the end we became friends, as in close friends." his firm face turned into the of a soft smiled softly at Aang's reaction. Over a year ago, he didn't had any friends. Well yes his uncle, but he was family, you wouldn't just call that a 'friend'.But now, he has the whole gaang, and it made him feel easier on the inside. "Yeah, we are." He nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fire Lord Sozin**

Zuko opened his eyes slowly, and sat up. "Aang? Avatar Roku?" he said as he examined the room for living beings, but there was nobody. He remember that his great-grandfather had offered him and Aang to spend the night at his house, and there was no way he and Aang would decline that offer. But where we're they? "Hey, where is everyone!" Zuko cried out loudly and got out of his bed. There was no response at all. "This is **not**funny." He said frustrated.

* * *

"So.. this is the palace?" Aang said as they entered the what seemed like a huge garden. It looked all so big. And who knew the soldiers just let him go past. Aang was astonished with how things worked in this time.

"Yes, that's right" this is the garden me and Sozin used to play here a lot as kids. Unfortunately those times are over now."

Aang suddenly remember the vision Roku showed him. It was indeed at this place, where they used to train fire bending. It really seemed they were friends back in those times. It was just unfair that it would end badly in the near future. Perhaps, in less than a hour. "That's sad.." was all he said as he stared at the three which he remembered from the vision.

Roku nodded heartbroken, he couldn't believe it. He was angry of course. But it also broke him.  
How could his best Friend ignore his warning from who knows how many years ago. It made him feel mad about it.

Then a sudden image of the Fire Lord great-grandson ran through his mind, or at least that's what both the future avatar and he himself said."Why didn't you wanted to take your friend along, Aang?"

"I'm.. not sure, I just think it was the best to leave Zuko out of this." Aang said and scratched the back of his neck. Roku just nodded.

Well yes, of course. He knew what would happen, but Zuko didn't. What if he got hurt? It would be his fault. Aang didn't wanted to risk hurting his friend. But it also didn't seem so good to let him meet Fire Lord Sozin. Who knew how they could react towards each other?

"Could you tell something about the future? I'm curious." Avatar Roku brought up all of a sudden.

Aang blinked as they walked across the lawn, his eyes widened a bit. No, it was best not to tell Avatar Roku about the future. It could either change it, or make it even worse.

Aang shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you about it, even If I wanted to. I think it's the best to let to future get to you, instead of longing to know the answers about it." Aang's expression saddened. "It could disturb the balance in the world and make it even worse than it already is, if you would be doing wrong things, that is." He said slowly, trying to let Roku understand it.

"Worse than it already is?" Roku repeated slowly. Was there a meaning behind those words of the future avatar? Though he kept quiet. "I understand. I as the avatar, won't confront you with it again. So we can keep the balance in line." He responded and Aang smiled a bit at his statement.

At least he understood.

They walked towards a soldier, and Roku did the Fire Nation greeting. "I am the avatar, Roku and best friend to Fire Lord Sozin. I'm here to speak to him."

The soldier nodded and let them pass. Aang took a last glance at the soldier before they headed towards the Throne room. "Why do they let us get past so easily?" Aang asked in confusing.

Roku laughed softly. "Sozin made that rule a long, long time ago. I could enter the palace without having to undergo a whole conversation." He said and Aang looked surprised. "It's sad how friendship can fall apart so easily."  
**  
**"You're right, it's possible to change," He fisted his hands. His expression changed into a somewhat serious one. Aang noticed this and a worried expression forced it's way on his face. "I cannot forgive Sozin for what he had done." Roku said bitterly as they walked across the palace.

* * *

They stood in front of the huge golden door. Roku stared at the ground, preparing himself to confront his friend. "Are you sure you want to come with me?" he said as he glanced a bit at Aang.  
"Well, yes didn't you said it was destiny for me and Zuko to come here? Then I guess I should come with you." Aang declared but frowned a bit. Maybe he should've brought Zuko with him.. What would he be doing right now? He wondered.

Roku sighed. "Okay, this is your decision, I'm going to enter now." He sighed again and took a deep breath before kicking the door open with his air bending skills.

Roku took a few steps towards the Fire lord who sat on his throne. Aang walked next to Roku but held himself quiet as he looked at the man in front of them. The person who started this war. And now it felt even more reality than in the spirit world.

Aang never thought the throne room would look so, well lively. He had thought it would've been pretty dark due to the circumstances. But instead it was a nice place, he had to admit.

"I've seen the colonies Sozin! How dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory!" Roku shouted as he pointed angrily at the Fire Lord.

"How dare you, a citizen of the Fire Nation address you Fire Lord this way." Fire Lord Sozin said calmly, but Aang felt that underneath this calm existence remained a madness person who want to gain nothing more than power.

"You're loyalty is to our nation first, anything less makes you a traitor."

"Don't do this Sozin," Roku started. "Don't challenge me. It will only end badly." He sighed, knowing that the thing he would say would hurt them both. "It's over Sozin, our friendship.. It's over."

Sozin gritted his teeth and started to get very frustrated and jumped from his seat and busted a huge fire ball out of his two first.

Aang saw Roku going underground using earth bending. He himself thought it was better to jump some meters in the sky using his epic air bending skills. Sozin seemed to pay more attention to his former friend then to he himself.

_I have to do something, I can't let them fight just like in the vision! Maybe I can change things.. Just this. _Aang thought and didn't hesitate a moment.

Roku appeared behind Sozin and knocked him to the wall using air bending. Sozin glared madly at him. Before Roku would do another strike, it was Aang who made some action. He jumped in front of them and stretched his arms. "Roku, we need to stop this. Can't we just all.. talk?" He cried with mixed feelings. Was this the best he could do? It seemed to weak. Sozin was plain evil, why would he defend him.

"Who are you." Sozin said bitterly, more demanding him to say who he as than asking it.

Roku stood still, he wanted to see what Aang had planned. Although he didn't think his plan was that good. Not at all.

Aang turned to the Fire Lord. "I am avatar Aang, the future avatar." Aang said firmly showing now expression.

Sozin showed a sign of surprise, he saw that. Even Roku saw it. "How, you're lying." He responded coldly.

Aang shook his head. "No, it's called time travel. I'm from over a 100 years from now," Aang sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his mind at ease. "I think you should stop this now, Fire Lord Sozin." Aang stated, but all he got was a bitterly glare and stood up, Aang and Roku watched his moves closely.

A grin crept across his face and he started to laugh. "So, you knew you couldn't beat me. That's why you brought your future and next avatar with you so you could stop me both." He said as he crossed his arms. "That's just pathetic."

Aang was about to tell him what he thought about his statement but got interrupted by an annoyed and irritated voice that he'd never forgot.

"Aang! There you are, I had to look all over this city to find out where you guy's where! Why did you let me stay at avatar Roku's house without saying anything!" He cried in frustration, demanding for an answer.

It was then that he noticed the situation. He saw an old man he never saw before, but he looked a lot like the one on the portraits hanging on the wall at home. "Is that.. Fire Lord Sozin?" Zuko said a bit shocked.

Aang who still stood between Sozin and Roku glanced at Zuko. "I'm sorry! I just thought it was the best to let you stay at Roku's house." Aang said to him, still trying to get everything under control.

"Why, do you think I'm weak!" Zuko growled at him, although a part of him understood Aang did it for him. He calmed down and looked away. "Never mind."

"And who are you, don't tell me you're another infant from the future." Fire Lord Sozin retorted to his descend.

The way he heard those words had upset Zuko once again, even if it was his great-grandfather. He was just like his sister and father. "My name is Zuko, Prince Zuko and heir to the throne! And I'm not an infant!" he snarled at him.

It remained very quiet for what seemed like minutes. Fire Lord's Sozin eyes widened as he heard this information and instantly looked at Zuko, he indeed looked royal, was he speaking the truth? Even Roku was obviously surprised, he knew he was related to the Fire Lord. But being heir of the throne sure is something.

"Zuko, I think you should've kept that a secret." Aang whispered slowly, but of course everyone could hear him since Zuko, who stood the farthest away could even hear it.

Zuko blinked, '_whoops'_why must frustration always make him say things he shouldn't. "Stupid me.." He whispered to himself.

Sozin made a sudden move which surprised Aang. He shot a huge blast of fire at him. (actually Roku) but because Aang was blocking the way, it was he who would be hit first. Unfortunately for Sozin, Aang jumped out of the way and landed next to Zuko.

Roku blocked the attack with his own fire, and both started fighting.

Zuko looked up. "What should we do!" he cried at Aang as Roku and Sozin fought a fire battle.

Aang was thinking. What should they do? If it was destiny bringing them here, then why didn't something miracle thing happened? Maybe Zuko was right, maybe it was just bad luck. "Nothing.."

"..What?"

Aang wanted to respond but at this point Roku used the avatar state, like he did in his vision. It seemed like he was going to do this after all. His eyes started to glow as her pressed his finger tips towards each other. A huge wind destroyed the piles and Zuko and Aang got blown to the wall. "This is crazy!" Zuko shouted as he held his eyes closed due to the extreme powerful wind. It was ten times stronger than Aang's air bending, and that sure say's something.

Aang stood up slowly and jumped in the air and dodged all the rocks flying through the throne room. "Wait there!" he told Zuko.

"Yeah, right It's not like I can go somewhere, with all this wind blasting me at the wall! I can't barely move!" he said annoyed as he closed his eyes due to the strong wind which still hasn't dimmed down.

Another huge explosion followed, this one was huge and Aang wondered worriedly if Zuko was okay.

Aang picked up his staff and started gliding in the sky. He could see Roku having used his earth bending to create a pillar where Sozin was hanging. "I spare you Sozin, I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship." "But I warn you, even a single step out of line will be resulting in your permanent **end**." Roku declared.

Sozin scrunched with frustration, but looked down in defeat.

Aang flied circles around Sozin and Roku, but was also looking at the ground. Where was Zuko?

Roku sighed and turned to Aang. "We need to go now, Aang." He said in a serious tone.

Aang shook his head. "I'm not going without Zuko, where is he?"

Roku looked around and examined his surroundings. The hole place got blown away, if he was under one of these rocks, it would take too long to get him under those things away.

"We can't, The soldiers will be coming every second now! If they get you everything will end!" Roku cried, trying to make Aang accept this. But it was hard, as in really hard. It wouldn't be good to leave you friend alone.

Sozin growled as he heard his soldiers coming over. "Soldiers, kill these traitors!" he snarled in frustration, and the soldiers did as he ordered. They blasted fire at them but Aang and Roku could dodge them easily.

Aang nodded in loss. "I'm sorry, Zuko.. I'll come back. I promise." Aang said in defeat.

Roku's dragon, Fang appeared out of nowhere and blasted fire at the soldiers. "Aang come with me," he said as he jumped on his friend. "Take my hand." He said too Aang and he did so.

* * *

A hour passed and both Roku, Aang and Fang resided in a volcano cave, near the royal place. They were lucky nobody found them, yet. "Don't worry, We are going to get you 're friend back." Roku said desperate. "I won't let Sozin get to him, I promise."

"You seem to care about him, even though he's Fire Lord Sozin his great-grandfather." Aang said, although he felt **really **bad about what happened.

Roku nodded. "I know," he paused, there was something about this guy, he knew it. Something.. familiar. "But there's just something about him.. I just don't know how to explain.."

* * *

Zuko laid unconscious on the ground as footsteps came closer.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own avatar, is that clear enough?

Oh god, Zuko got kidnapped, sorta.

Something stupid just made its way into my mind. I'm suddenly thinking of 2 SEQUELS, seriously 2!  
Now why? Do you ask. Well ghehe, maybe I'm gonna put them into another time (will be the next sequel) when Zuko, Katara, Sokka and _**maybe**_ Toph were still child's. That would've been kinda cute ;3 And then when Avatar: Legend of Korra starts, I'll go start writing another sequel of Zuko and Aang landing in Avatar Korra's time. But, sure I have to wait some time before writing that, haha.  
I'm not sure about it though. I still need to finish this story. (This story won't be that long, I think..)  
_- seems like Zuko and Aang never get back to their own time, and defeat the Fire Lord, lol-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rescue Operation**

Zuko groaned a little, he felt pain. Much pain, he couldn't even open his eyes. He wondered where he was, but he couldn't move properly. _'Did I get hurt that bad?'_The prince wondered. At least his hands could move a little. He felt something was totally against his exceptions, because the last few things he remembered, had been terrifying. He wondered if maybe Aang and Roku had brought him back to Roku's house and laid him on his soft bed. But, he remembered, that he'd got blown away by the second explosion back at the palace. He remembered trying to dodge the flying objects that where spinning at the place back then. But everything after that went black.

He sighed again, maybe he needed a little more rest before he could move his body properly again.

* * *

****It's been a day and a half after that tragic scene between Roku and Sozin breaking up their friendship and Zuko woke up again, still holding himself still. He wondered if he could move again. The pain had been dimmed down so it was possible. He tried to wiggle his hand a bit and with success. After that, he slowly tried to get into a sitting position. Zuko felt the pain again and groaned as he squeezed his eyes together, it was definitely from behind his back. Maybe something had hit him there.

He held still in that position for a few seconds. _'Okay, now I'm going to open my eyes, and then Aang and Roku will definitely be here somewhere.'_He said to himself, or well, you could say he begged it.

He took a slight breath and opened his eyes slowly. He was surprised. _'No, No..' _This wasn't Roku's house at all. This room was way to luxurious to be his house. Zuko knew this room, it had been _his_ room back home, so of course he would recognize it. A sudden shock overwhelmed Zuko. He was at the palace, alone. Without Aang or Roku. _'What now? Where we're they? And what about me?'_he thought worriedly as his eyes narrowed the whole room.

His second thought was The Fire , he who started the war. His great-grandfather. Who leaved his best friend, the avatar, to die. Who was also his great-grandfather. Sozin, he who made generations of Evil descends like his father, grandfather and Azula.

Zuko grabbed his head and rubbed his hair. He knew it was Sozin who did this. He must've kept him alive because of some reasons, which he still needed to figure out. Or maybe because he cared for his descents_? 'No way, the person who started all of this wouldn't care about me.' _He thought although he wasn't sure. He didn't knew Sozin well, maybe, because he's the first one to start the war, he wasn't as evil as his father or grandfather.

Zuko shook his head. "Enough!" He cried out loud, being freaked out by his own thoughts.

He suddenly blinked in relief, his voice worked too. He pulled the blankets off and tried to stand up as best as he could. He was glad it went pretty easy, but also surprised at how fast he got healed.  
Yesterday, he thought it would at least take a week before he could stand up. But now he miraculously stood up.  
Zuko looked up and a sad expression made its way on his face. _'What about my swords and my personal belongings?' _He carried them with him on his way to the palace. He must've dropped them somewhere. He thought, and not caring for the pain he still felt, he ran off.

"I need to get out of here," Zuko murmured to himself as he ran through the hall. Not that much had changed at this side of the palace, he noticed. The throne room was a different story. It was much brighter than it's supposed to be. But he figured that now it's been destroyed, Fire Lord Sozin would re-build it the way it's supposed to be. Dark, and Fearful.

"He's awake, soldiers!" One of the soldiers said, he knew he needed some assistance as he noticed scarred boy and blocked his way.

Zuko flinched. _'Crap, what now?' _he yanked to himself as he turned to the soldier.

Zuko fisted his hands and a bright flame appeared. "Get out of the way or I'm going to strike!" he commanded, but the soldier didn't and went into fight position, he looked unsure though. Zuko noticed the other soldiers (Around 5) coming along and circled themselves around the prince. He wondered what he could do now.

"What do you want from me?" Zuko cried at them. "Let me go past!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that." One of the soldiers replied.

Zuko growled. "Then we'll do it my way." He unleashed the fire in his fits and circled the fire around himself. The soldiers stepped back for a minute. They had been ordered not to attack/kill the scarred boy, they had to make sure he wouldn't get out of this palace so that he could have a talk with the Fire Lord himself as he requested.

Zuko wondered why the soldiers only stood in fighting stance without fire bending at him. They seemed to only defend himself and blocking the way for him. He suddenly scrambled together and fell to his knees. The heavy pain got back.

* * *

_Somewhere in the caves near the Royal city_**..**

Roku frowned. "That's our master plan?" he said as he scratched his hair a bit. "I mean, going to the palace again and getting back your friend, _if he is alive_, and then getting out of there sure is an.. original plan."

"Well yes, I'm not the person who comes up with the idea's. A friend of mine, Sokka, always comes up with plans." He said as he remembered his companion and friend. A sad expression made its way on his face. How would it be in the present? Did time stopped there? Or did it move without him and Zuko being there. And what about the rest of the gaang?

"All I know now is that we need to get Zuko back," Aang said as he glared at the ground, a bad feeling flowed through him. "It's all my fault, It wouldn't happen If I just didn't go with you," Aang sighed and glanced over at Roku who looked with interest. "I actually knew what would happen, you where the one who showed it to me."

Roku was astonished and confused at the same time. "What do you mean? _ Showed it to you_?"

Aang nodded firmly. "You're the one who guides me from within the spirit world, just as much as Fang." He said as he glanced over to the dragon who seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"I see," Roku said slowly. The fact that he's a spirit in the future together with Fang gave him a relieved feeling, at least he wasn't completely going to fade away after his death, and be helping the next avatar in his way. "

Roku looked up, a sudden question came up. "You are from over a 100 years in the future, right?"

Aang blinked. "Yes, I am." He wondered what made him ask that question.

Roku stood up and took a few steps towards the entrance of the cave, turning his back to Aang, who still sat down. "If you're the next avatar after me, then how come you're from over a 100 years. I mean I don't think I'll become that old, am I right?"

Aang looked up in surprise, he totally forgot about stood up slowly, and glanced at Roku's back. "I don't want to talk about it.." He said honestly.

"Something did happen to you," Roku said as he turned to Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I thrust you Aang, I hope that whatever happens in the future, you're going to do the good thing."

Aang looked up surprised. He didn't expected this, but smiled immediately. "Thanks Roku, I will."

Roku nodded back with a slight smile. "Okay now let's get your friend back."

* * *

Zuko looked at the ground while walking towards some unknown place. He was surrounded by three guards who also tied his hands together. He groaned trying to get himself free, but he knew it wouldn't work. It whelmed from the guards in this palace. There was no way he could escape if he had a change. So he'd just let himself go with what destiny bounded him with.

He entered the what seemed like a destroyed throne room. _'Why bringing me to this place again?'_He wondered as he got carried away by the guards. Zuko looked up as he saw the person who stood in the mid of the destruction, now understanding why he brought him here.

"Fire Lord Sozin." He said slowly as his expression changed into that of an emotionless one as he approached his great-grandfather.  
**  
**A mix of rage, confusing and sadness was felt by Zuko. He kept himself still, waiting for Fire Lord Sozin to say the first word. All he could do was glare at the man who started the war as he stood face to face with Sozin while the guards still did their job; _guarding_.

Sozin seemed to watch the boy with interest, but also kept himself silent. This made it a rather, awkward moment for eyes then glanced over at Sozin's right hand. He carried his travel bag in which he carried his two swords and held personal belongings. _'Did he looked at my personal belongings?'_he wondered. He hoped not. Besides his two swords he brought with him, also held a portrait of his family and his knife his uncle gave him, but not only that, the headpiece wrapped in old paper that both his great grandfather possessed once was in there too.

"That's mine." Zuko said without hesitation, his eyes now glancing over to Sozin.

"I figured," he said without a sign of anger which surprised Zuko a bit. "I have found some interesting things in here," he said as first picked up his two swords and laid them on the ground. He then opened Zuko's bag and held up a portrait. His family portrait. Zuko watched Sozin looking at it, emotionless.

"This is your family?" The Fire Lord asked and Zuko nodded back, now wondering what Sozin had planned to do. Though it seemed he was very interested in his descends. He also wondered if he was interested in him in a bad way, or a good way.

"Care to explain me who these persons are, and who they are related to?" He said in a more demanding way, it had upset Zuko slightly. He hated being commanded. If it weren't for his health right now, he would've fired at all the guards at once and take it on a run. But he wasn't in that state now. Sighed in loss he explained it as Sozin gave the family portrait to Zuko, The Fire Lord glanced over Zuko's shoulder at the portrait.

He laid his finger on the portrait and shoved it towards himself, a boy sitting in fire nation suit behind his father. "This is me," he said simply and then shoved his finger over to his little sister, she sat next to Zuko and behind her mother. His sister who was loved by his father, she who was always better them him. But now that he thought about it, his father never loved her. He was just using her as a tool, being all perfect. Yes, that's just the perfect child you want. "This is Princess Azula, my sister, she's two years younger than me."

"I see," he said as he actually seemed to pay more attention to his parents. "Go on." He declared and though Zuko felt displeased he explained further.

His finger shoved to the man who was sitting behind Zuko and was placing a hand on his shoulder. His father, he who made his life as miserable as possible, he who wanted to kill him for the throne. He who scarred and banished his 13 year old son. He kept silence for a while as he stared at the picture of his father. "That's Fire Lord Ozai, my father." He retorted, he wasn't anything like a father to him.

"So he's the current Fire Lord? I presume he's my grandson then." He said as if it was a normal thing to suddenly learn about your future descends.

"Yeah, he sure is." Zuko said coldly as he glared at his father. Sozin wondered what could make him upset, but didn't had to time to go asking him about it. So he kept quiet as he looked at the woman, she was probably not anything related to him. So he wasn't all that interested in her.

Silence fell as Zuko looked at his mother. _His everything_, she was everything his father and sister we're not. The only one, beside his uncle, who cared for him. And to who he actually meant something. She who did everything to let him stay alive. Zuko felt a sad feeling from within as he thought about his mother. "This is my mother, Princess Ursa." He said as he pointed at the woman who sat behind Azula.

"Is she related to someone important?" Was his sudden question. Zuko blinked, he actually knew absolutely nothing about his grandmother and grandfather from his mother's side. The only person he'd heard of was avatar Roku and Ta Min from who he had learned within the history of Sozin and Roku. But they where his great-grandparents.

"I don't know, I've never heard about my grandmother and grandfather from my mother's side," He said, and it was the truth. "My parents we're forced into an arranged marriage." He said as he glanced over the place. He needed to leave this place. He knew what Sozin was planning, it always worked when his father and sister used it on him._ 'This mind-bending isn't going to work on me anymore.'_He was sure Sozin planned on making him tell things about the future, starting by telling him something about his family and not threatening him.

"I see," he said as he grabbed the portrait from Zuko and placed it in his bag. "I think we can get along very well, maybe you could tell me a bit more about things from within your time. We can talk while drinking some thee." He proposed to Zuko, looking calmly at him, but of course Zuko knew better.

_'this was so __**not**__ going to happen' _he thought as he started to feel frustrated. He was going to be used again. It seemed to run within their family.

"I'm not planning on telling you anything, why would I even tell you, from all people what will happen in the future? You, who started everything!" Zuko snapped as he pointed angrily at Sozin, finally showing his true expressions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Warzone**

Sozin felt angered and displeased at the way Zuko objected his request and gritted his teeth while grabbing his arm, only to have Zuko groan out of pain because of the accident he had. The three guards starting to become more alert when they recognized the Fire Lords changed expression.

"How dare you talk to me like that," Sozin said angrily, as If he never expected his great-grandson to object his request. "Did they forgot to teach people respect in the future."

He couldn't help but wonder what the boy meant with. _'You, who started this all'_He wanted to know eagerly what was going to happen, and the only reason to know this is to make this boy, his so-called great-grandson tell him. But what made the boy not wanting to obey him? He did not know. But it made him frustrated in some ways.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Zuko hissed at him as he freed himself from Sozin's grasps. He glanced over to his Dual Dao Swords which laid at the ground, then turned his gaze to Sozin. "I'm the one who knows **everything **about respect!" He snapped at him and took one step back as he placed his hand on his left arm where Sozin had grabbed him tightly.

"What makes you say that." The Fire Lord said. Sozin was sure that the was a meaning behind those words and pressed him to answer. He figured that the prince was short-tempered and made advantageous use of it.

Zuko glared at him at full rage and frustration. "Don't you even know what my father did to me!"He blurted out angrily as he stamped his foot on the ground and made one step closer to the Fire Lord. Sozin didn't showed it, but he was smiling underneath his calm and serious expression. He finally made him talk.

"He said he had to teach me respect, I had to fight my father the Fire Lord in an Agni Kai only because I spoke out of turn during an council meeting!" He yelled at him, without realizing what he said. "Me, a thirteen year old boy, And because of that my father decided to banish me and mark me forever!" he pointed at left eye as he said those words.

It wasn't the information he had hoped for, but hey, it was something. And it made him realizing why the boy disliked him so much. Not only that, but he also was surprised. The boy's own father, his thirteen year old son in an Agni Kai. Not that it mattered that much to him since he would be long gone by that time, but it made him still wonder what kind of Fire Lord his grandson would be.

Zuko's eyes widened as he calmed down and realized what he just blurted out. He slapped himself, and again does frustration made him say things which he better couldn't say. His eyes glanced over at the Dual Swords again. He still felt a little pain, but he couldn't let himself say more things. He was sure Aang was going to be furious at him for saying more things. So he was willing to take risks.

He glanced at the guards, he had to take them out first before running off. He closed his eyes took a deep breath, filling himself with his inner fire. He then created several lashes of fire to envelop his surroundings. He swept the lashes at the guards and pushed them back. He noticed a pissed off Sozin from behind and ducked for his strong fire blast.

Zuko grabbed the Dual Swords and jumped in the air, noticing one of the guards aiming at him, he told himself to doge that attack and make a sudden move to the other guards who was trying to get up from his previous attack.

"One down, two to go." He said with a serious look on his face. His back started to hurt again, but he couldn't let pain get to him. If it did, he would be so dead right now. He wondered why Sozin didn't attacked him like he did to Roku yesterday, he was actually observing him. He shook away those thoughts. _'Let Sozin do what he wants, I don't care, I have to settle things right now' _he thought as he turned towards one of the guards.

The guard behind Zuko had set his two fists on fire and pressed his hand together, releasing a huge blast from behind, Zuko felt heat from behind him which he obviously recognized as fire, he spin around and used his swords to block his attack. The two guard blinked in surprise as he set his swords on fire and threw each sword at them, knocking them to the ground. He noticed one of the guards being K.O, while the other who dodged the attack on just a millimeter from the sword and stood up. He immediately released another blast of fire.

"Too easy," he murmured as he ran straight at the guards while releasing his own fire. The closer he got to the guard, the unsecure the guard felt.

Sozin was astonished as he observed the fight from a distance. He took some steps back after an attack he released at the boy. He was strong, a true master of fire bending.

While using his right hand to fire bend, he turned around fast and used his other hand to knock the guard out. He fell to the ground. "Three down, zero left." He stated, although he knew there was just one person left in this destroyed throne room.

He slowly clapped in his hands a few times, then crossed his arms. "I'm impressed," He stated as he took a few steps into Zuko's direction. "But I'm afraid I can't let you go until I get what I want."

Zuko glared heavily at the Fire Lord. "As If I would give you the information," he said without fear or joy, all he wanted was to get to Aang right now. "You're crazy! Just like my father and sister, always trying to gain information, then using it to do the wrong thing!"

A devious grin crept across the Fire Lords lips. "I guess that you're a mothers child then." He said. Everything made sense so far. The banishment and Agni Kai made him turning his back to his father and his nation and join the avatar. Then this Fire Lord called Ozai had made his second child the crown princess of the Fire Nation, since she was more like her father.

Zuko blinked immediately at the thought of his mother. He used to be his mother's child, that was true. But since she's not there anymore, well she is alive. But nobody but his father knows where.  
He nodded. "Yeah, that's right." He said calmly. "My mother was the only one who loved me, she was the one who made me who I really was, and father destroyed the_ I_who I used to be."

He didn't care giving him this little piece of information. It was something personal.

Gladly, his uncle was the one who had made him whole again. Even though it seemed difficult to do so. He still had to thank his uncle for that when he'll get to see him again.

Sozin didn't replied back. Instead went into fighting stance. Zuko noticed this and took the same position. He glared at the man. "Let me make this clear," Zuko said without showing expression. "I don't care you being my great-grandfather. I actually feel _ashamed_at being your great-grandson. And I will do whatever it takes to restore our nation." He declared.

Sozin laughed bitterly at this. "I actually feel the same way, I'm ashamed of you being my great-grandson, and I think it's the best to take you down as fast as possible." And without saying other words the two ran towards each other and started fighting.

Zuko leapt to Sozin and unleashed a fire blast. Sozin didn't moved and instead also released a huge fire ball. The two fireballs collided and a huge explosion followed throwing them both backwards. Zuko felt to his knees for a minute, the pain was starting to get worse. _'Not now, I can't give up yet' _he thought and stood up as he glanced over to Sozin, trying to show no sign of weakness.

He smirked. He probably knew in which condition the prince was. He was weakened, at he could use this to his advantage.

Sozin took a deep breath and made a circular motion with his hands, blue flashes appeared slowly.  
Zuko's eyes widened as he realized what he was going to use, lightning. He immediately took a breath and watched Sozin's movements as he stood into position.

A few seconds after that, Sozin shot the lighting towards Zuko, who pointed his fingertips on his right hand towards the lightning and 'caught' it. Sozin's eyes widened, he didn't expected a move like this. Zuko then absorbed the lightning and redirected it out from his other fingertips on the left side.

He didn't aim for Sozin himself since he didn't wanted to change time itself, but instead shot it a few meters in front of Sozin, he flew backwards and got thrown to a nearby fallen pillar. He groaned as he looked at the scarred boy.

It never occurred to him that the boy could do such a thing, neither did he knew there was a move to redirect lightning.

Zuko sank slowly to his knees as he gazed at Sozin, he groaned. The pain became worse and heavier by the second. Redirecting lightning had cost him a lot of energy.

Sozin grinned as he stood up, he too got hurt pretty badly but not as bad as Zuko. "You're weakened, so give it up." He said but Zuko said nothing, he just glared, and shook his head in objection.

"Fine, then we'll do it my way." He said still grinning.

Sozin leapt up and shot several fire blasts at Zuko. He tried to doge it with success, only did he not expect the last one and got thrown back. Zuko growled in frustration as he tried to get up, his vision started to become worse by the second. Sozin released another huge fire blast from his feet. Zuko blinked several times and jumped up, trying to ignore the pain, he made fire that spread itself to take the shape of a wall of fire, thus blocking the attack of Sozin.

Zuko snapped for air several times after the attack. His vision was starting to become more blurry.  
_'This is not the time to lose unconscious, I have to go on!'_he said to himself.

But then Zuko dropped to his knees, the pain took control of him as he gazed at Sozin who approached the prince. Everything became so blurry as he looked at the man who looked down at him, Zuko then closed his eyes in pain. A grin crept across the Fire Lords face, Zuko was already drifting into unconsciousness. But a sudden attack out of nowhere changed the circumstances.

Sozin jolted back as he turned towards the source of the fire blast. There two people stood, The youngest one, Avatar Aang with a furious expression. And the older one Avatar Roku with shocked and sad looks on his face.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Avatar. Meh,

I seriously don't think I've ever written a fight scene before. (because I think it's difficult to do) So If it failed please don't hate me. Hmm, I wonder how much more chapters the will be. I'm actually guessing 2/3 or 4 more.. I'm not sure. And if there's a sequel, I'll be first going to correct and change some of the first few chapters of this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Truth  
**  
"Sozin, what do you think you're doing?" Roku commanded as he glanced down at the unconscious boy who was supposed to be the Fire Lord's great-grandson.

_'How could he do a thing such as trying to kill his own family?' _Roku felt angered at the thought.

Sozin glared as he turned to the man he had called his '_best friend'_ one day. "So, you have decided to show up again," he said, his eyes then turned to the young boy next to him. "And I see you've brought that little kid the _future_Avatar with you."

Aang gritted his teeth while fisting his hands, he didn't liked this, he didn't liked this _at all_. He hadn't fought Fire Lord Ozai and thus didn't knew what kind of person he would be, or how he would be towards his own son. But Ozai must've been a worse father as Sozin was like the worst one in history as he now tried to kill his own great-grandson.

"Get away from Zuko!" Aang hissed and blasted a strong wind to separate the two. Sozin jolted back before turning to Aang, a serious expression covered his face.

"We're here just for the boy," Roku said, still not believing why Sozin attacked the prince. But instead hold himself from asking the question, not wanting to make the situation worse by making him upset. "I'm planning to leave after that, _definitive_."

Suddenly, Roku noticed something next to his feet and gazed down at a portrait which seemed to have been laid upside down. Next to it laid the bag Sozin had stolen from Zuko. He kneeled down and picked the portrait up slowly, while still examining his surroundings. Aang seemed to be in fighting stance, holding his staff in his hands, but instead glared heavily at the Fire Lord.

Sozin noticed Roku picking up the portrait and waited for him to take the next step. Aang got curious as he watched Roku looking at the picture and took some steps back to see what Roku was looking at. His eyes widened a bit as he noticed it being a family portrait of the Fire Nation Royal family. He had truly never seen the Fire Lord before, and wasn't sure if the man sitting behind the boy was the Fire Lord himself. If it was, then the boy before him was supposed to be Zuko, although Aang couldn't really recognize the boy as Zuko without the scar. And his hair seemed different too. But when glancing over to the little girl next to the boy, he immediately saw her as Azula, it was the same hairstyle, although she was much younger.

Aang realized it was indeed Zuko's family. He then looked at the woman, it must've been their mother. Aang never heard story's of Zuko's mother before, well there was one time when Katara told him about when the two of them got captured in Ba Sing Se. He'd heard from Katara that Zuko and his mother used to be really close, and that he had lost her too. A sad expression made its way to Aang face as he thought about it.

Roku on the other hand didn't knew all of these persons, except for the boy who must've been Zuko.

He didn't know why though, but there was something familiar about that woman, he wasn't sure what though. "Who's that woman?" Roku asked himself.

Aang looked up. "I think it's Zuko's mother," He kneeled down to pick Zuko's bag and opened it, looking if everything was still in there. "He never told me about his mother though, so I'm not sure." Aang said as he reached into the bag.

* * *

_'I have to get up,' Zuko said to himself, he wasn't sure where he was. It wasn't reality though. 'I have to __**wake **__up!'_ _he opened his eyes, to find out he wasn't at the destroyed throne room. The last things he heard before passing out were Roku's words. He was now nowhere as in really __**nowhere**__, the place was all black, an endless place, covered with blackness._

_"Someone care to explain me where I am!" Zuko cried in annoyance towards nothing._

_"Zuko," a voice said."I need to tell you something."_

_"Who are you?" Zuko said, while looking around him, searching for the source of the soft voice._  
**  
**_"You might have heard about me, I'm Yue."_

* * *

Aang didn't knew what Zuko brought with him from home. But he hoped Sozin didn't stole anything from him. He sighed in relieve as he felt three objects. One object that was in it felt like robes, well it was quite obvious he did, he needed stuff to survive back when he hadn't joined to group yet. The second object had the shape of a knife._ 'Why would Zuko bring that with him if he already had his swords?'_Aang asked himself, but then shook his head. It might've been a personal thing.

The last object was wrapped in old sheets of paper. Aang got curios and took it out of Zuko's bag.  
"I wonder what this is." Aang said.

Sozin glanced over at the object. He didn't had the time to look through all his great-grandson's things. No matter how much he wanted to look through his things, he was the Fire lord and had to do his Fire Lord duties. Even more after a part of the palace got destroyed by Avatar Roku. He had told the soldiers that they had to bring Zuko to him if he were to wake up, and when he went back to the throne room after his _so-called _duties, the first thing he saw were two swords laying separated from each other on the ground, and a few meters away from them laid a bag. He had look through his things, but didn't had the time to actually open the wrapped up in paper object.

Both Roku and Aang's eyes glanced over at the object in Aang's hands. He opened it carefully, not wanting to let it fall on the ground as it seemed important to Zuko as it was the only thing in his bag covered in paper. Aang noticed a sharp gold-ish thing as he opened a small part of it.

Both Roku and Sozin's eyes widened in surprise as they saw the object unpacked. It was the ancient royal artifact worn by the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, but later given to Roku by Sozin. And now there seemed to be two of them.

Roku looked up. "How did," he said but stopped himself in surprise. He picked the artifact from Aang who also looked at it in surprise, he had seen the artifact in a vision worn by Avatar Roku and in this time. Roku gazed at it, then over to Zuko, who still laid on his back. _'How did he get this?'_

"I didn't knew Zuko had this," Aang said slowly as he looked at the headpiece.

Sozin took some steps towards Roku and Aang, he too was surprised, but wondered how the boy got his (actually Roku's) headpiece.

* * *

_Zuko looked up, he had heard that name somewhere before, It was on the tip of his toque, then he remembered the day on which he captured the Avatar (for a short period of time) and the demise of Zhao. "I think I've heard of you before, aren't you the princess of the Northern Water Tribe?"_

_"I was," The voice said." now, I am the moon spirit."_

_"What?" Zuko said slowly, not believing what the voice just said. "B-But how?"_

_"That doesn't matter," The voice said, Zuko noticed a hint of sorrow in her voice. "Zuko, you need to wake up."_

_"Yes I know, that's what I'm trying to do the whole time!" He complained, no matter what he tried, this place of blackness doesn't seem to change to the destroyed throne room where he had heard Roku and possibly also Aang._

_"You've been badly injured, but, I can help you."_

"_I don't understand," Zuko said as he stared at the ground, though, there wasn't really a ground, it was more a black cloud or air. "Why do you want to help me?"_

_"Because I'm Moon Spirit. I can feel the inner pain of people, and I know you've been confused and had been suffered in many ways. And now that you have chosen for __**right**__, I think you deserve it," she said and paused for a minute, reminding Zuko of the wrong things he did in the past, and now changed his own destiny in helping Aang to defeat his father. "And.. you need to get back to your own time, but many traps will be in your way. I don't think you can stand the trip with all the injuries, so I think this is the last thing I could do."_

_Zuko nodded. "Thank you Yue," he said as he bowed down in respect, although he was all alone, he felt that Yue's spirit was around. "But how do I get back to the present?" he said hoping that Yue heard it.  
_  
_"You need to find the dragons." Yue said, her voice then slowly faded and Zuko stepped back in surprise as he noticed his whole body glowing. The blackness started to fade away and changed into that of a hardened ground. He heard voices.. Yes, and he recognized them..  
_

* * *

I've never intended to bring Yue in this story when I first started on this chapter. But I needed someone to heal Zuko, and I thought Yue would be the perfect person to do that. So yeah, she had a minor part in this story while even I didn't knew this.I kinda feel bad Aang didn't ran towards Zuko when he was unconscious but I guess he needed to play his role. (Yeah I wanted him to be the one to pull of the paper.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Relatives**

_"How did he get this?"_Roku held the object sternly, taking a good glance at it, it was exact the same as the one he wears in his hair at the moment, Roku finally gazed at Aang and asked him in astonishment, "That boy is full of surprises, did you know about this?"

Aang shook his head, "Not that I remember, Zuko joined us a few days ago, he might haven't had the time to tell us about it," he admitted while gazing at the ground, he picked Zuko's bag up and put it on his own back, it wasn't that big of a secret, right?

Sozin glanced over at Zuko,he wondered if there were other things the boy hasn't revealed yet, well yes, of course there was, he was even against him for some reason, he wondered why though, I mean, they **are** relatives.**  
**  
"Nrghh,"Everyone heard the aloud groan of Zuko and all eyes immediately gazed at him, all kept silence as they watched the boy getting to his knees, like he wasn't even badly injured, which he obviously was at first, knew Sozin.

Zuko groaned again and rubbed his head, he pinched his eyes together, he felt weird, as in really weird. _'The pain is gone..' _he thought suddenly, it seemed that woman, Yue, the Moon Spirit really helped to heal him. All the pain was gone.

He opened his eyes and gazed around. _'Finally, I'm back,' _he thought relieved, he then noticed the eyes of Aang, Roku and Sozin peering right through him.

"Great, why's everyone staring at me?" he said wearily, trying to stand up, his body still felt a little.. weird, but it was starting to get normal again.

Sozin stared at him with disbelieve, "how did you get healthy all of a sudden?" he said in astonishment.

_'he just woke up without any bruises right after he fell unconscious,' _Sozin thought bitterly.

Zuko stood up and turned to Fire Lord Sozin, "Someone healed me," he said, then frowned a little, this wasn't the time to talk about woman, "Aang," he said as he glanced over at the boy, "we need to get back to our time," he finished, his eyes then fell on the object in Roku's hands.

Zuko's eyes widened, "that's.." he paused, how would he save himself out of this situation? What would the others think? Should he lie? No he **wasn't **Azula..

"How did you get this?" Roku asked calmly yet still wondered how he got this, just as much as everyone else around the destroyed throne room.

Zuko sighed in defeat, "My uncle gave that to me," he said, he spoke the truth, but if they knew the story **behind**it.. "he.. said it belonged to me,"

Aang leaped towards Zuko and gave him back his bag, Zuko gave him a nod back, being grateful to him. Sozin gazed at him with a sternly expression. "how did your uncle get it? I guess he's also related?" he pressed the boy to answer.

Zuko glared at him, feeling uncomfortable with his presence, "Yes, my uncle is the firstborn son of my grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon" he said with a dramatic look, he sure was a bad grandfather, probably also father, he wondered how uncle Iroh survived all those years with his father, he thought as he remembered how hard it was to get along with his own father.

"..I guess you really are from the future, I already had that name in mind for my son," Sozin admitted.

Zuko mumbled at bit, he shook his head, rushing away those thoughts, he did got a bit nervous as Sozin looked up at the mentioning of his grandfather, Sozin's son.

Roku suddenly realized that this conversation was a waste of time, what if Sozin prepared a secret plan to wipe them all out in once, or even worse killing the future Avatar, and now that they have Fire Lord Sozin's great-grandson, they had to leave, it would make it only more difficult to escape the longer the waited.

He turned to the young teens, "Aang," he paused trying to remember the name of the other boy again, "..Zuko we need to leave **now**," he said before glancing over at Sozin.

"Sozin, don't you _dare_follow us"

"Don't you _dare_ordering me around"

Aang glanced over to Zuko, "We should go," he whispered to him.

Zuko stared at the swords which still laid on the ground, he felt bad, he should tell Roku the truth, he thought. Zuko walked, still gazing around in alertness, towards his Dual Dao swords and picked them up carefully and stared at them bitterly for a minute, he sighed, and turned to Roku,"

"Avatar Roku," Zuko began, Roku glanced over at the boy who called his name and frowned, "There.. is something I have to confess," he said and looked down at Aang, "Aang, I also never told you this,"

"what do you mean?" Aang said as he wondered what Zuko meant.

"You know that my father's grandfather is Fire Lord Sozin, right?" Zuko said.

Aang blinked, "Yeah, It wasn't hard to figure that out," he said sarcastic as he rolled his eyes into Sozin's direction, it was hard to say what the Fire Lord was thinking at the moment, he seemed to await the moment.

"Did you ever knew who my mother's grandfather was?"

Aang blinked a minute, "Uuh, not that I know.." Zuko never told them stories about his mother, he always wondered what kind of person she was though, the only stories he had heard of the Royal family were Zuko's evil father and insane evil sister.

Zuko sighed and turned to Roku and stared at him for a moment_ 'how would he react?' _he thought.  
Roku looked at him with curiosity, his eyes widened as Zuko finally said it, "My mother's grandfather is.." he paused, "..is Avatar Roku."


End file.
